halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mica-311
Petty Officer Second Class Mica-311 (full name Mica Bernadette HelenaA tribute to Helena Stroud and Bernie Mataki, from the Gears of War series. ''' at birth, also known by the designations '''Sierra-Three-One-One and Codename: CRIMSON TWO) was a highly experienced special forces operator and junior officer of the UNSC Navy during the last days of the Human-Covenant War as a SPARTAN-II Commando of Project ARES, the third class of the SPARTAN-II Program, serving in the Special Operations Detachment Crimson Team. Taking part of several notable battles during the war, including the Siege of Paris IV, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Tribute, the Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Dosiac, she proved herself an extremely capable soldier and commando before meeting her end on Doisac. Born on the inner colony world of Aristole I, Mica was the child of two aid workers employed by CAA Aid Corps. Growing up surrounded by the poverty and despair of the refugee camps, Mica nevertheless had a bright and happy childhood, living with two loving parents who did their best to make the world seem safe and secure, despite daily uncertainty. Living for six years with her family, she was visited in 2540 by Captain Griffin Standoff, who would interview her privately at her school before departing. Several weeks later, members of Office of Naval Intelligence forcibly abducted her from her home, replacing her with a Flash Clone and transporting her to secret COG Training grounds on Tantalus. Arriving on the planet, she was introduced to her new life by Laszlo-108 and told she would become a member of the ARES Program, the next generation of SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers. Alongside 49 other aspiring candidates, she would begin training to serve the UNSC and be placed in the fledgling Crimson Team. Under the tutelage of Laszlo and Dean Jackson, the program’s head DI, she and the other members of her team competed against 10 other squads to become the best during eight years of intensive training. Proving herself among her peers, Mica and the rest of Crimson would rise to become one of the uppermost teams, vying for the lead amongst the likes of Gold, Tan, Cyan, and Scarlet Team. After completing training, undergoing augmentation, and finishing fourth in the Top Honors ceremony in 2548, Crimson would be deployed against the Covenant Empire to the far reaches of UNSC space Fighting for a year in theatres such as Omega Indi, Pearl III, Cyrus VII, and Algol, Crimson Team suffered no casualties and proved themselves to be one of the deadliest teams in the program. In the aftermath of the Battle of Algolis, however, their fates would be forever changed when they discovered several experimental suits of MJOLNIR Mark V/CQC and Mark V/MP Armor hidden deep in the tunnels of the planet. In the face of a possible glassing attack, Mica and the other members of her team would be forced to evacuate, but not before recovering as many suits as they could and procuring three for themselves. With the help of the clandestine machinations of their former project commander, Colonel Griffin Standoff, they managed to keep possession of the suits and deployed with full SPARTAN equipment, unique among their Class III brethren. Outfitted with the advanced armor prototypes, the trio of SPARTANs became force to be reckoned with, quickly becoming one of the most efficient special forces units in all of NAVSPECWAR, rivaling groups like Herald, Gentry, Gold, Noble, and even original Class I SPARTAN-IIs, including clandestine and elite groups like Spartan Black and Gray Team. Their efficiency and abilities amplified by their new equipment, they quickly rose to the top of the ranks of the ARES Program teams, their kill counts ballooning and their mission success rates rising steadily. Serving with distinction in theatres such as Hellas, Paris IV, Draco III, and Verent, they would be deployed alongside Scarlet Team for an extended joint deployment on Sargasso in 2551. Following the success of several mission in early 2552, Crimson would be deployed to Battle of Sigma Octanus IV to supplement the force of Class One SPARTAN-IIs already on planet. During this mission, disaster would strike, and one of the team’s members, James-319, would be hit by enemy fire and badly injured while attempting to escape an enemy ambush. In critical condition, James would be evacuated to the UNSC Hopeful, whose crew would perform the impossible and keep the SPARTAN alive. Following this disastrous mission, Mica and her squad leader, Roger-341, would be recalled to Reach for equipment upgrades and new orders. Arriving in the Epsilon Eridani System, they were granted access to several upgrades for their experimental Mark V suits, procured with the help of Col. Griffin Standoff. Upgrading a variety of systems, including their power suppliesand shield generators, they were outfitted with prototype active camouflage generators to field test them. Following the upgrades to their equipment, Mica and Roger were briefed on the situation on New Jerusalem and were in preparation for deployment when the [[w:c:halo:Fall of Reach|Covenant attacked.]] Caught on the ground during the invasion, the two SPARTANs aided in the defense of the planet for several days, until the situation on the ground became absolutely hopeless, before escaping the surface and continuing the fight elsewhere in the system. Participating in the defense of Tribute and Circumstance, and the outer world of Tantalus, they assisted their benefactor, Colonel Griffin Standoff, in escaping enemy forces and retreated back to Earth. Arriving in the Sol System, Crimson Team was paired with the newly reactivated Brown Team, led by their former instructor, Laszlo-108. Following a brief period of rest, the small team was once again thrown back into the action when the Covennt began their attack. Assisting in the defense of areas all over the system, Crimson was eventually recalled to the surface of Earth itself to aid in the planet’s defense. Splitting from Brown Team as the battle intensified, Crimson was deployed to Africa to assist in the defense of Voi and Mombasa. Shot down en route, they were unable to reach the Portal in time to pursue the Prophet of Truth , and were instead put under the direct command of Lord Hood, performing a variety of missions to cleanse the surface of the remaining flood infestation and Covenant forces. Midway through the battle, Crimson was paired with a group of Separatist special operations elites, led by the former Honor Guard Sunef ‘Mhackphistho. With Mica acting as an intermediary to the Elites and quickly becoming fast allies with them, Crimson received another boost when James-319, finished with his recovery, was reunited with them. Participating in the liberation of the rest of the Sol System, Crimson continued to operate under the direct oversight of Lord Hood throughout the rest of the Inner Colony liberations. Operating with valor in theatres such as New Jerusalem and Chi Rho, Crimson was also used in the pacification of Te, Eayn, Palamok, and Balaho, quickly gaining fame as their secrecy faded away. Well recognized by the remains of HIGHCOM, Crimson Team and the Special Operations unit commanded by ‘Mhackphistho was deployed as an advanced force in preparation for a full scale assault on the Brute home world of Doisac. Charged with taking down the Covenant’s planetary shields, they were deployed blind, with no support, and no chance of extraction until the mission was completed. Though the enemy force’s were projected to have been light, in reality it was a last ditch Covenant trap, and Mica and a large portion of the Special Forces Elites were separated from Roger, James, and ‘Mhackphistho , when they were surrounded by Covenant infantry and heavy armor. Staging a last stand, Mica was killed by a horde of Brutes after being partially crippled by a plasma mortar. Service Record Career Service Vitae '‘(archived for use in investigation, as of January 1, 2587)'' MICA PETTY OFFICER SECOND CLASS *FULL NAME: HELENA, MIKE *SERVICE #: S-311 *UNIT: NAVSPECWAR/ARES DETACHMENT/CRIMSON TEAM *ENLISTMENT DATE: CLASSIFIED *LOCATION: CLASSIFIED *STATUS: KIA *GENDER: F *BIRTHPLACE: PONDEROSA, ARISTOTLE I *BIRTH DATE: 10/14/2534 PERFORMANCE: QUICK THINKER AND EXPERT SHOT WITH A SNIPER RIFLE. EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT, WITH IQ SCORES HIGHER THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THE PROGEAM. TACTICAL ABILITY NOT OVERLY STRONG, BUT EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT IN OTHER FIELDS, WITH A PARTICULAR KNACK FOR THEORETICAL XENOBIOLOGY. SKILLS WITH A SNIPER LESS SPECTACULAR THAN OTHER MEMBERS OF THE PROGRAM, BUT WITH THE TRADEOFF OF MORE ADVANCED ABILITIES AT TRACKING, PILOTING, COMMUNCATIONS, AND BATTLEFIELD MEDICINE. NOT A JOKER LIKE S-319, BUT DEFINITELY LOOKS ON THE BRIGHTER SIDE OF LIFE AND COMES UP WITH A FEW OF HER OWN WISE CRACKS. COMMENTS: VERY CONFIDENT IN HER ABILITIES AND HER SQUAD, BUT SHARES THE SAME VAGUELY EXCLUSIONAIRY OUTLOOK, THOUGH SHE DEFINITELY HAS A BROADER VIEW THAN S-341. CAN BE A BIT BY THE BOOK AND FORMAL AT TIMES, BUT ALSO HARBORS A TEMPER AND KNOWS HOW TO NURSE A GRUDGE. FIERY AND A BIT OF A HELLCAT, WHEN SHE LETS HER DISCIPLINE DOWN ENOUGH TO LET IT OUT. REPORTS OF MUTILATED ENEMY COMBATANTS AT DRACO III HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED AND ARE A PRIME EXAMPLE. NOTE(S): HARBORS AN INTENSE DISLIKE FOR SCARLET TEAM, BUT MANAGES TO KEEP IT MOSTLY UNDER WRAPS, UNLIKE HER SUPERIOR. STILL, RECOMMEND WATCHING HER INTERACTION WITH THEM. Promotions and Decorations Biography Appearance Mental Report Personality Relationships Equipment Weapons Armor Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Quotes & conversations Quotes Conversations Mica: "Look alive, another hunter pair dead ahead" James: "I‘m starting to hate these guys" Roger: "What do you mean starting too?" —James, Roger and Mica during deployment on Paris IV. . James: "Gunner ready and loaded" Roger: "Driver ready to kill some stuff." Mica: "Lets hit it."''This is a reference to a favorite phrase spoken by the author during an 11 day backpacking trip in the New Mexico mountaings. Everytime the crew would stop then start again, he would say the phrase. After 11 days of it, the crew was obviously ready to beat the authors face in. —James, Mica, and Roger during a deployment on Levosia. '''Mica:' "A planetary mass driver against an attack cruiser?." Roger: "We can bloody their nose a bit, at least." James: "We'll make em regret the day they blew up Crimson Team!" —Roger, Mica, and James commenting on their odds during the Battle of Ballast. Behind the Scenes *Mica’s personality, dialogue, and elements of her skill set were influenced by RC-1138 “Boss” from Star Wars: Republic Commando. *Mica was originally named Cameron, and was renamed because the author wanted a more interesting name for the character and a more mixed gender team. *Mica also parallels Fi Skirta in her specialties and team role. *The pictures depicting Mica were drawn primarily from the image gallery site Hegemony Loves Halo. Trivia *Mica is the unofficial science and communications officer for her team, and has an avid interest in Xenobiology. *Mica is also the squad’s designated medic. *When forced to specialize, Mica worked as the designated marksman for her squad. *Mica was regarded as one of the most intelligent members of the ARES Program. *Mica, along with Roger-341 and James-319, were some of the only members of the ARES Program to be outfitted with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor *Mica, out of all her team, had an extreme dislike for Scarlet Team. Related Pages Internal *Spartan II Class III *Laszlo-108 *Mark V/CQC and Mark V/MP MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor *Scarlet Team *Brown Team (Leonidans) *Covert Operations Group *Dean Jackson *Crimson Team *Ares Logs *Roger-341 *James-319 External *[[w:c:halo:SPARTAN-II Program|'SPARTAN-II Program' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Office of Naval Intelligence|'Office of Naval Intelligence' on Halopedia]] *[[w:c:halo:Fall of Reach|'Fall of Reach' on Halopedia]], *[[w:c:halo:MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V|'MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V' on Wikipedia]] Gallery File:MICA1.jpg|Mica evading enemy fire. File:ROG5.jpg|Mica and Roger on Earth. File:MICA6.jpg|Mica injured at the Battle of Earth File:ROG15.jpg|Mica on patrol with her squad at Sigma Octanus IV. File:MICA7.jpg|Mica escaping from a destroyed cruiser at Paris IV. File:ROG16.jpg|Running and Gunning on Tribute. File:MICA13.png|Mica out of armor. File:ROG19.png|Mica and Roger battling enemy forces in the caves of Tantalus File:MICA9.jpg|Mica protecting her squad during the Battle of Earth. File:ROG24.jpg|Mica and her team evading Covenant forces on Paris IV File:MICA12.jpg|Mica with her back against the wall. File:ROG26.jpg|Mica and Crimson Team assisting marines during the Inner Colony liberations File:MICA11.jpg|Mica after dispatching a Sangheili opponent References Category:Spartan-IIs